


Gone

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Heartache, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: JJ and Will get into an argument and things don't go as planned the next day.





	Gone

“You deserve so much better than me.” JJ lightly said as she was sitting on the couch in front of Will. He had just gotten home from a late night on a case and found her packing her stuff when he came home. He doesn’t really understand how things got to this because he always makes sure he tells her he loves her, but for some reason he couldn’t shake the idea that this was somehow his fault.

With JJ in front of him, he sat next to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder until she jerked away, “Will don’t.” she was looking down at the floor and new that it was time to finally unfold, to tell him how she’s been feeling all these years. It’s time to tell him that she’s not who she used to be and that she’s kept so much that he honestly does deserve better in her opinion.

There was silence until the southern accented man broke it, “I don’t deserve better because you are my better JJ, it’s you and me and I love you.” He did the only thing he knew to do which was show her how much he cared and that they were in what ever this was, together. Sadly though, she didn’t act the way he expected. She got up and started pacing, which wasn’t really a good sign because she never paces.

She suddenly stopped and folded her hands together facing her husband, “I…I’m not who I…used to be.” She bit her bottom lip in distress and was searching in Wills eyes for a reaction or some kind of being upset, but he wasn’t. He shook his head confusingly, “We all change Cher, no one stays the same?”

The blonde nervously looked off into the other side of the room to gather what she was going to say next. After a about a minute or two she looked back at Will, “I have done some terrible things that are against my own morals, and that are against you and this family.” She saw the look on his face change to curiosity so she continued, “We both work in the government and I’ve had to do a lot. I think that’s when everything first started. I’ve thought back as far as I could in this part of myself and the moment I first shot in the head for the sake of the team and the FBI AND Garcia, I think that’s the when it started except I’ve always been good at hiding things more than people think so no one knew how much it affected me.”

Will just stared at her with no emotional reaction, just staring. It was like that for a little bit until he finally spoke, “We all know you’ve grown JJ and everyone changes in our kinds of jobs so I don’t really get it. What I want to know is what you did against our family?” he sat back casually and wait to hear what he’s thought all along but never really had proof so he never brought it up. If she said what he thought, then she was the bitch he thought she was. Yes he just said he loved her and all that crap but if this was true then that love was lost.

The funny thing was, JJ had some kind of idea that he knew what she was about to say so in a way it helped her say it, “I cheated on you and it was with someone on the team.”

There it was, the one thing Will was waiting to hear out of her mouth. He chuckled a little bit and snickered, “I knew it.” JJ rolled her eyes, she knew what she did was wrong but at least she told him. The sad part was that he was turning back to the Will when they first were together, a douche.

He needed to know two things, so he asked, “Who was it, and how long? I bet it was either Reid or maybe Morgan.” He went into the kitchen and got a beer, he unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp. JJ watched and she knew it was going to go here. She couldn’t answer one of his questions though, at least not yet because while she may have stopped it years ago…one of the reasons she was bringing it up to him was because they feelings never left but they didn’t grow either, until recently. She looked at the man before her and just answered what she could, “I can’t tell you who, but it did last about four years.”

“Four fucking years JJ!! Four! Is that why you were hesitant to admit that we were dating to your team? I bet it was because the person is on that fucking team. I’m such an idiot. Let me guess, you wanted to be with them but they told you to go for me so you did because you thought that they didn’t want you, plus with the pressure from the other team members to be with me. That was until some stupid day or night on a fucking case you guys realized your inappropriate feelings and cheated. Am I right JJ?” he took yet another large gulp. He wasn’t even drunk yet, then again JJ understood and knew he had every right to act this way. But what he said wasn’t exactly right.

She shook her head this time, “You fucking asshole. The person on the team actually tried to get me to not cheat but I’m the one who told them. You want to know why? Do you Will?”

“Why they hell not? Everything else is ruined.” He took his last sip of what was in his bottle before giving her his somewhat attention.

“I told them too because the first time, we weren’t even truly dating and you pushed it on me. I was already going through so much personal things that I didn’t know what I was doing that night. And when I look back, I wish I would have stayed broken up with you because we wouldn’t be here right now with me regretting most parts of our years together.” JJ took a deep breath because that was the truth and she’s never been able to say it out loud. It was harsh but it felt so good to say.

“Do you regret the kids?” Will was obviously being a dick head and she wasn’t about to let that slide so she finally raised her voice to his level, “Don’t you EVER say that I regret my children! If anything, THEY are they best thing that’s come out of this sad excuse for a marriage and our relationship in general.”

“Oh really? Whenever we have sex you were pretty into that?” he smirked and added.

JJ laughed sarcastically, “At least you thought I was. At the beginning yes, but through the years it’s been like nothing. Why do you think we don’t do it as much if you think you’re so smart?” She was waiting for an answer but he said nothing, and she kind of got happy seeing his face once she realized he had no idea she was faking.

“You bitch!” he angrily yelled.

“You asshole” She yelled back.

I think that in this moment they both realized that their marriage had been built on lies and almost everything that makes a marriage unhealthy. But for some reason through all of this, Will still loved JJ and he didn’t want to but he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t going to tell her that though.

JJ went into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. Once poured she sat at the island and just sipped it all night. No more word were spoken between the two for the night and eventually he just went upstairs. They obviously didn’t want to talk and one of the reasons which she didn’t tell him that she cheated was because she wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt her with every time he pushed her to tell them things that she wanted to hid because she wasn’t fully sure or excited. Yes, she didn’t want to tell the team about them because she wanted it to just be strictly sex but he thought other wise and yes, she wasn’t fully excited about Henry at first because it was with Will and that’s not who she wanted to be with. She blames her self so she fixed it herself.

Over the night she eventually made it to the downstairs guest bedroom and had called in that night for the next day. She went in there around four in the morning and fell asleep. The morning quickly came and she slowly awoke to the shining of the sun though the windows. She looked at the clock which read “ten thirty” and quickly got up. There was a empty bottle of white wine on the nightstand but she ignored that and went into the other room because she needed to see her kids, they always made her feel better. When she walked out, there was no one in sight which was very odd. She looked for a note that might say where they are but she couldn’t find one, at least not on that floor. She ran upstairs and the kid’s rooms look like they had just woken up and then left. She checked the closets and all the clothes were gone. She ran to her room and looked and all of Will’s clothes were gone. She whispered under her breath, “That fucker!” normally she doesn’t curse…unless she gets screwed over or everything is going to shit.  
She called the first two people she knew of. The phone was ringing until the genius she was waiting on answered and she heard a quick, “JJ? I thought you were sick?”

JJ was normally nice to him but she needed to know. Her voice was frantic, “Spence, are Henry and Michael with you or Garcia?”

“No, why would they be?” He was so confused and it was her fault, just like everything else. She quickly got back on subject, “Spence have Garcia do a search for Will,” there was a long pause, “He took the kids and I don’t know where they went.” Reid hung up the phone and quick and assumed JJ would meet them all there. He ran to Garcia’s office from the bullpen. Emily saw him and followed just as fast. Once she got in there she saw a picture of Will on the screen with Garcia and Reid hunched over looking at it. They didn’t here her and she needed to know what was going on, “What the hell?”

Reid turned around and realized that he had no choice but to tell her, “JJ and Will got into a fight last night and this morning he took the kids without telling her and all their major belongings.” For a second he could see how worried and fragile she was until he saw her harden once again and what he assumed to be her real emotions fade away. She walked over, “There’s no way he went far, what about a trace on his phone?”

Garcia moved a window on the screen to reveal the trace, which showed that it led to a park. Reid added, “Try seeing if the camera’s can show if they’re there.” The blonde brought up the camera’s and there was none of them in sight. Emily brought up, “Try calling it to see if he answers. Maybe if I call?”

The blonde looked up at the darker brunette, “You’re right, he wouldn’t be expecting it from you.” Emily got her phone out and pushed his contact in her phone to call him. As soon as it started calling it played the “This phone has been disconnected” message and she hung up shaking her head, “He either disconnected it or he broke it and threw it away. He knows everything we look for.”

Reid looked at Emily and once again saw a slight vulnerable side and a look of honest worry. He didn’t understand but he put his hand to her shoulder, “Emily, we’ll find them.”

She could see he was seeing through her so she put up her wall again, “I know Spence, it’s just that…I’m afraid we won’t find them as fast as we normally do.” There was a slight creak heard from the door and everyone turned to find a red and puffy eyed JJ at the door, “We have to find them.” She had a rasped voice from the obvious crying she had been doing. She walked in and Emily met her with wrapping her harm around her and hugging her. JJ grabbed her tight and started crying again. Reid joined in, engulfing them both. Emily then started tearing up and the genius saw it, so did Garcia so she joined in and hugged them all as tight as she could. Emily stayed silent in her pain because she had no right as the other three in the room, but at the same time she felt she did.

They broke the hug as they heard a ringing sound from Garcia’s desktop. She ran over, “No no NO no NOOO!!!”

“What?” Reid quickly asked.

Garcia slowly turned around now in her own tears, “Will’s identity was just erased and I just checked, so were the boy’s”

JJ broke down even harder and fell to the ground. Emily got down and just held her. Reid and Garcia just sat back in defeat, at least for the moment because now they had to make it a missing child’s case, and now it was just a waiting game and those were not what they were  
wanting. Emily looked up at them and then held JJ’s head to her chest and whispered, “We’ll find them, you aren’t in this alone J.”

The blonde sat up and wiped her tears before turning to Emily, “I will hold my kids again, let’s do this.”


End file.
